Piano Leid
by LizzieTheRose
Summary: Rumors are a nasty thing. The past is a nasty thing. People are nasty things. However, the two things that can rid those tainted by the taste of such poisons is music and love. Two people, meeting by chance, end up finding common ground in music and through a slip of the tongue start their descend together down the path of love. (M for swearing, murder, self-harm, drugs, and sex)


_Welcome to a new story of mine. I'm currently trying to draw a muse to write "_Wings_" and "_Whispers in the Dark_", but currently this little idea has been circling my head for a while._

_It's a bit of a romance story between Neo and the DJ at Junior's club inspired by a roleplay verse I have on my personal Neo roleplay blog on Tumblr with a friend of mine who is known as Barzu, that guy who wrote "_Mightier than the Sword_". I have an unhealthy obsession for this ship; I've stayed up late nights waiting for replies from Barzu._

_If you want a bit more of an understanding of Barzu's little DJ character, you can go to official-steve-the-dj on Tumblr. Also, if you want an understanding of how my Neo works, go to musiquedenfer on Tumblr. You should find enough information to help you understand, but I will try to explain things in the story._

_I hope you will enjoy the story regardless. I certainly do, haha._

_By the way, this starts after Volume 2 Episode 4, Painting the Town._

* * *

"_Freedom is nothing else but a chance to be better._"  
― Albert Camus

* * *

"Neo, I need you to go to Junior's club." Roman ordered as they returned to the White Fang base, "I've gotten reports from a couple White Fang that Blondie was hanging around there."

"So what if she was there? You said you weren't using his men anymore." Neo argued, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but we need to make sure he kept his fucking mouth shut like a good boy."

Neo rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the airship. "Fine, I'll go." she sighed, "But you better get me ice cream when I get back or I'll kick your fucking ass."

"Just do your job." the ginger groaned, walking off.

The tri-colored girl smiled slightly at his annoyed state. "Anything for you, Gingershit." she mumbled, leaving the base once again.

* * *

The acrobat had arrived at the club hours later and made her way in, ignoring the bouncer that told her that they were closed. She glanced across the room, looking for the owner with a blank look. She caught sight of a man at the DJ booth wearing a bear head. Her face twisted in confusion as the bear-head guy simply stared back at her.

"This place is weird." Neo noted, looking away before finally spotting Junior. She stepped behind the man and put a hand on her hip. "Hey, Junior." She called as he turned around.

"Club's closed, shortcake. Plus, I think you're too young to be here anyway." he grumbled.

Neo's eyebrow twitched as she clutched her parasol in one hand and brought the tip down on his foot. The taller male howled in pain as she glared at him with a brown right eye and pink left.

"Why do all the fucking girls come to my club to hurt me?" Hei growled, "What the fuck do you want!?"

"I work with Roman, honey, and I'm here to make sure the little bear keep his damn mouth shut." Neo hissed, glaring up at him, "We know the blonde came back here again."

"I didn't tell her shit, okay? Now, get the fuck out of my club."

"And how can I be so sure of that, Junior?" the illusionist asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't have much useful information on you guys to begin with." the bear argued.

"Just remember we will find out if you told them anything and we would hesitate to get rid of you and your shit joint." she warned, her left eye flashing to white briefly before going back to pink.

Neo turned and started walking away from Hei as he growled and went back to his work, grumbling. Before she got out the door, the bear-head man appeared in front of her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"The fuck you want, weirdo?" the acrobat hissed, placing a hand on her hip.

A laugh came from under the mask as he removed it, holding it to one side. He certainly looked different from Junior's other men. His hair was slightly longer and it seemed as though his eyes were red even behind the similar-colored shades. He pushed the glasses up onto his head and sure enough they were in fact the same color. The smirk on his face annoyed Neo to which she frowned up at him.

"I just wanted to meet Roman's little dog is all." he replied, shrugging.

Neo's face twisted in rage as she snarled, "Dog? I'm not his fucking dog!"

"Oh?" the man cooed, tilting his head, "Then, why are you here rather than Roman himself?"

"Because he ordered me to come here."

"Dog."

Neo gripped her parasol tightly, imagining a worst fate for the bear-head man than Junior's foot. "I'm not his fucking dog." she snapped, "I can do my own thing if I wanted to!"

"Then, why not just chill out, have a few drinks?" he asked, grinning.

"Because I need to report back to him."

"You're not doing a good job at disproving that rumor, you know?"

"What rumor?" Neo hissed.

"That you're Roman's dog?"

"I'm not his fucking dog!" she yelled, silencing the whole club. Neo blinked and glanced around, her face going red as she directed a glare back at the man.

He laughed and waved at everyone, saying, "Oh, don't mind us. Just go about your things." Once everyone's attention was diverted and the bear-head man smiled down at the short woman. "Prove it then." he barked, "Prove to me the rumors aren't true."

The tri-colored girl took his challenge and took out her scroll, her left eye flashing to white as she snapped it in half. She dropped it on the floor and smashed the broken pieces under her heel. "Looks like I'm free for the night." she said twistedly. Something in her mind had snapped, something just ready to kill.

The man threw his head back and howled in laughter. "Oh, you're so fucking tough, breaking your scroll. You're totally not a dog." he replied sarcastically.  
Neo grabbed the hilt of the blade hidden in her parasol, grinning wickedly. "I don't need orders from him to kill you." she growled.

"Oh, but, my dear little Neo, I'm sure you'll just go crawling back to him soon enough to do his bidding." the man stated, not even flinching at her words.

"I'm not his fucking dog. I should cut that tongue out of your mouth for saying such lies."

"I'm not the one who started them though. It won't make the rumors just fly away if you decommission me."

The illusionist's face contorted into pure insanity as she hissed, "Then, how about I go pay the ones who did start them a visit?"

"What good would that do if what they say is true?" the dark-haired man asked.

"I don't need him. He needs me. I'm the one who saved his ass a few hours ago when team RWBY broke his little fucking toy."

The man was silent for a moment, staring at the smaller woman blankly. His smirked returned as he laughed, "Fine then. I suppose it'd be much more interesting than sitting around here. I'm off shift anyway and I happen to know where the dudes who started these rumors live."

"Perfect." the tiny psychopath purred.

"Heh, by the way, the name's Steve. Steve Delaney."


End file.
